


his heart on paper

by fukurouji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Hinata Shouyou, First Meetings, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama pins a lot, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouji/pseuds/fukurouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata knew a particular raven-haired boy always sat under the shade of this tree almost everyday after classes. He saw him every time he looked out the window of his art clubroom, always seeming to be writing about something on a journal. At first he thought the guy just liked this spot because it seemed relaxing and away from the noise of the campus. But after locking eyes with him from a distance far too many times already to be considered as a simple coincidence - and then witnessing the guy immediately remove his gaze away shyly as if caught doing something suspicious, that was when Hinata knew he had enough.</p><p>He wanted to know who the guy was and hopefully be friends with him. What was the harm in trying, anyway?</p><p>So there he was, sitting under the same shade and waiting for the guy to take his place at his usual spot.</p><p><i>I just want to meet him, that's all,</i> Hinata thought.</p><p>  <i>And probably see what he's writing on that suspicious notebook of his... Finally.</i></p><p>  <b>AU in which Kageyama is a sentimental diary-keeping idiot and Hinata is a creative and misunderstood ball of sunshine.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	his heart on paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back with yet another kagehina!!!!! This had been sitting in my drafts for so long so I thought to just post it on valentine's but then responsibilities came and yeah so now here it is, late and barely proofread. I initially planned to make this a multi-chaptered fic but I was so lazy and incompetent so I decided to just keep it a oneshot. Gomen! So for what its worth, I hope you enjoy ~

** The First Time. **

_I really don't feel like existing today. First, my phone died so my alarm didn't go off, so as a result I arrived to homeroom ten minutes late after the bell rang, earning me a very generic scolding from Sensei that irritated the crap out of me. Second, I left my bento at home in my haste to get to school. Third, I got the second lowest score in our English test a while ago. And lastly, the vending machine ran out of supply of my favorite milk box._

_I'm not sure what lies ahead for me on the way home later. Perhaps the next thing I know I'm already sprawled on the ground, all my belongings stolen away from me by some thirty year old thugs that have nothing else better to do._

_Yeah. That seems possible._

_Mom, please be proud of me if my premonition is right._

Tobio sighed, gently closing the journal in front of him as he closed his eyes for a moment and leaned his head back on the tree behind him. Today really sucked. But that didn't matter at least for now, he thought. He was here, sitting at his usual spot after school, relishing the solitude of his surroundings at a time like this. The distant sound of students talking, playing and laughing, could be heard from where he was sitting under the shade of this tree - his tree - but even that was enough to let an odd sense of calmness settle over him.

That was the only place he found himself at peace, he realized. His home could be a relaxing place as well, but with him being an only child and his parents always gone for work, for him their house was just too quiet - lonely. When he was at school, the place just seemed too much for him. But here at his usual spot, he found himself content just by being in between; not too quiet and not too noisy.

He had long ago come to the realization that he didn't belong to large groups of people. Being surrounded and hearing too much noise just made him feel sick - vulnerable. It was like being stuck; stuck in the middle of two walls that he had completely no power over and as seconds ticked by, the space between those two walls on either sides of him just kept getting narrower and narrower until there was just him and the feel of metal on his shoulders, squishing him in between until he could no longer breathe - see - think. The thought of that always sent shivers down his spine. So as long as he could remember, he had always been alone. If not, he was with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, both had been his companions since middle school.

He had discovered this place during the third week of high school. It was located just behind the old building where the clubrooms were at. At this point he was still surprised that no one bothered to at least explore this part of the school. It wasn't like the place was abandoned in a dirty or creepy kind of way.

Perhaps people were just really too occupied to bother with things that were worth looking for.

However, if Tobio were to admit it, he was quite grateful. It was like some place so dear to the world that only he had the knowledge of. Since then, it was where he usually spent his days eating lunch, cramming school works and writing on his journal after classes.

It was the third day after discovering this place when he first saw him.

Rather, _heard_ him.

It was the boy's laughter that got Tobio looking up from what he was writing, tracing where the sound came from until his gaze landed on the oddest mop of orange he had ever seen.

The boy was inside a classroom on his north west, and Tobio wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed the room was occupied before. Because it always seemed quiet?

The orange-haired boy was talking to the bald guy behind him who looked just as enthusiastic as him. The former was frantically motioning with his arms and telling a story that had the other boy clapping his hands and laughing.

"And it was like gwah and then PWAH!! Did you see that, Tanaka?!" The unnamed ginger explained with burgeoning excitement.

_Gwah?_

_Is he even still breathing?_

Tobio would never understand how people could expend such great energy like that. He wondered what they were talking about. And what was with that hair? Did he dye it?

Tobio watched as the boy continued to tell his story in an animated manner but with a softer voice now. There was a light in his amber eyes that sent an odd pang of foreign feeling on Tobio's stomach. Before today, he had never seen that kind of spark in someone's eyes, but then again he had never really talked to a lot of people before, and neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi were hyperactive idiots themselves. For a second, Tobio wished, almost, that he was the one the boy was talking to so he could see the glint in those round eyes firsthand; as if seeing them up close would unravel the mystery at the back of his mind as to why he felt like he wanted those eyes to look at him so badly.

He didn't notice he was still staring at the noisy goofball until he heard a new voice, a feminine one, call out from inside the classroom, directing something like a question to the orange-haired stranger in a chiding tone. Tobio immediately snapped his thoughts back to reality and mentally cursed himself.

He watched as the loud ginger shifted his gaze outside the window with flushed cheeks ( _and oh god if he lifted his eyes just a little upward he'd see me_ , Tobio thought) as the teacher scolded him for being too noisy. He was still looking at a particular spot on the ground outside the window as the bald guy behind him patted his back with a snicker. The ginger just playfully rolled his eyes and then finally, as if some kind of God heard the raven's careless wish, the boy's gaze shifted upwards and connected to his.

Tobio didn't expect his heart to stop in that moment just. Like. That. The last time it happened was when he almost dropped his new phone down the toilet a few weeks ago.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Tobio looked away immediately, face heating up as he felt the ginger's burning gaze lingering on him. Without thinking, Tobio hastily gathered his things up, grabbed his backpack on one shoulder and left his spot.

The walk home was torture. All he could think of was how embarrassing he must have looked to the boy. He realized his decision to walk away actually just made the situation worse. Really, he could've handled it better, hadn't he been so carried away by the effect of that boy's eyes and -

_Wait. Why am I even so flustered?! Who the heck even is he?!_

With that in mind, he instantly stopped dead in his tracks, facepalmed himself as a lame punishment and then continued walking home again.

_I really don't feel like existing today. First, my phone died so my alarm didn't go off, so as a result I arrived to homeroom ten minutes late after the bell rang, earning me a very generic scolding from Sensei that irritated the crap out of me. Second, I left my bento at home in my haste to get to school. Third, I got the second lowest score in our English test a while ago. ~~And lastly,~~ Fourth, the vending machine ran out of supply of my favorite milk box. **And lastly, I officially became a creepy stalker today.**_

****

** Him. **

It had been three days since Tobio locked eyes with the boy. He was still avoiding his favorite spot as much as possible, much to his peace-craving self's irritation. The humiliation was still fresh in his gut and no matter how many times he told himself that he was just overreacting and overthinking the situation, he still couldn't shake off the feeling he felt that day because _come on,_ if he was in the ginger's shoes, if he saw some guy (with a terrifying and scornful face like his) staring at him while sitting under a shady tree all by himself, he'd probably feel attacked.

Goddamnit.

Imagining that just made him want to barf. Yeah. He totally looked like a creeper.

He cringed.

"Oi!"

His train of thoughts was suddenly cut off by Tsukishima's voice.

"Are you going to eat that pork bun or are you just gonna continue making that face until it becomes permanent? Tch."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi, the freckled boy beside Tsukishima, warned his best friend lamely before giving Tobio an apologizing look.

He had been eating with the two at the cafeteria for the past few days. They were both surprised at first, but after a while, the tall blonde just huffed and muttered a simple "Sure, suit yourself." under his breath.

Tobio didn't really mind sitting with the two. Their conversations were usually just short and polite, and when they finally found themselves at a lost of anything to say, the silence among the three didn't seem that awkward.

What really bothered Tobio was this place. The cafeteria. He hated here. So. Much.

There were too many people, too much noise and commotion, he'd rather go to his favorite spot and enjoy the solitude there, thank you very much.

"Hinataaaa!!"

A short guy at the table beside theirs called out, half standing up, enthusiastically waving his hands at someone behind him. He had black spiky hair and a part of his hair at the middle was dyed brown.

Weird.

Tobio almost wanted to strangle the guy. Out of curiosity, he looked at the people he was sitting with. There were five boys (including spiky guy) and two girls, one with glasses, and the other with blonde hair. Tobio's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the familiar bald dude. He recalled his name as Tanaka?

And without warning, there he was - flashing his friends that smile of his again - the guy who had been the main reason why he was avoiding his usual spot - the center of his distress - was here.

_Oh my god._

But... he was really shorter than expected, Tobio thought.

"How's our Shouyou?!" Spiky guy greeted, moving a bit to his right to give the new company a space to sit.

He sat, and Tobio couldn't help but avert his face away because goddamnit his direction was towards him and he couldn't risk letting the fluffball see him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi noticed his expression and flashed him questioning stares but he just avoided them, frowning more deeply.

"Wow! This is like the first time we've eaten in the cafeteria together! Cool!" Tobio heard him exclaim. By now he was already familiar with his voice. He still sounded like a middle school boy, to be honest. Never mind his height was for a middle schooler as well. Tobio found himself smirking at that. Another confused glare and an eyebrow raise from the blonde boy across him.

Lunch time passed by with Tobio eavesdropping on the overjoyed conversation on the other table and adding mostly sassy comments on his mind while slowly devouring the pork buns he bought at the local convenience store earlier this morning. He learned quite a few things about Hinata.

Shouyou Hinata, was his full name apparently but everyone called him by his surname except Spiky.

Aside from his name, Tobio learned that Hinata was an artist. So the club near his tree was most probably art club. Hinata was from Class 2 and a first year like him. He was also a messy eater and he talked a lot, even with his mouth full. Tobio couldn't be any more disgusted by that.

As he sat during Chemistry, he still wondered what exactly the strange unwanted feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach when he heard someone ask Hinata about some guy named 'Kenma' from another school. He heard him chuckle before answering "We still text each other," with a hint of fondness in his tone.

However that time, before Tobio could figure out why he felt his heart clench at that for some unknown reason, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had stood up and said "Let's go, we'll be late,"

Tobio practically bolted from the table.

He didn't know Hinata recognized him the moment the ginger took his place on their table. After all, it was hard not to notice the big pork bun the raven was eating.

***

Later that day, Tobio found himself walking the same path towards his favorite spot behind the old building. The desire to feel the familiar crunch of grass beneath his skin and the sense of calmness again overpowered his fear of being seen by the orange-haired first year again.

I don't care anymore, was his resolve as he flopped down on the ground under the tree. He scanned his surroundings, eyes particularly traveling to where the art clubroom was. A warm feeling settled on his chest as he caught a glimpse of Hinata's familiar orange mop beside the window. But alongside that was also relief; relief that he wasn't looking outside, searching for Tobio's suspicious figure under the tree.

As if out of instinct, he brought out his journal (more like diary but he refused to call it that because it made him sound like a twelve year old schoolgirl) and pen.

Soon enough, he let the words bleed through the pages as he wrote about his day, only pausing from time to time to let himself recall the sequence of his schedule and the happenings during each. When he came to the part where he was supposed to tell about lunch time, he stopped; dropping the pen for a while.

Hinata.

Hinata Shouyou.

_Am I seriously going to write about this stranger that I've somehow been so hyper aware about these past few days?_

He dragged his gaze towards Hinata who had his head bowed down and his hands moving, obviously too focused on a drawing or whatever masterpiece he was creating in that moment to notice Tobio.

Before he could decide against it, he grabbed his pen once again and started writing about the sunshine in human form that was Hinata Shouyou.

 

** Eyes Like Yours. **

Hinata was frustrated.

These days he found himself getting more and more agitated and it was starting to affect the results of his works. Nobody, not even their art moderator but Hinata, noticed how much his art pieces have degraded.

His strokes seemed clumsier; the mix of each shades appeared too generic even to his own eyes; and the ideas of his drawings seemed to have not been thought out well. He could do better. He _swore_ he could do much better than the pieces he had submitted lately.

But the thing was, he no longer knew why he was doing this. Yes, it was his passion to draw - to create - to inspire. But who was he kidding? Life itself was already getting dull, so where was he supposed to get an inspiration? No matter how lively he acted, he couldn't change the fact that there was something wrong with where he was. He wished he could travel and see other places. But right now he was stuck here inside the four corners of this club room, asked to produce something from a certain theme.

It was ridiculous. Just hearing something wasn't enough. He needed to be able to actually _feel_ it, to be able to create something really worthy.

He found himself sighing for probably the tenth time that day.

Suddenly, an unwelcome thought cut through his sentimental reverie. A particular boy holding a notebook and a pen crossed his mind.

This time, when his eyes wandered yet again to the place he had been eyeing for weeks now, the boy was there. As if on cue, his head moved towards Hinata's direction and their eyes met.

It was as if time stood still for the both of them. Neither looked away from each other for a few moments, until Hinata saw the boy's eyes widen in panic and then he looked away. Again. Just like that, the spell was broken. He watched as the raven clutch his pen for a few seconds before bowing his head down and writing on his notebook.

Hinata smiled to himself.

Of course he didn't miss the red tint on the boy's cheeks. But who was he to be so smug, he wasn't any better. He was pretty sure he resembled a tomato right then as well.

This had been going on for weeks now. He'd look at him outside, the boy would look up from whatever he was writing, their gazes would meet for what seemed like an eternity, and then one of them would look away first. It seemed like an unspoken competition of who would back down first between the two of them. Hinata was aware he was winning.

The first time it happened, the boy fled hastily, much to Hinata's disappointment. Though, if he was being honest, he was weirded out at first. Why would someone be sitting under that old tree behind this building like some creeper? And boy did he even catch the stranger staring at him with those intense blue eyes. However, after getting used to seeing him sitting on the exact same spot everyday after classes, he realized the boy probably just liked the place because it was secluded and quiet. It made sense, Hinata thought.

Shamelessly, he continued staring at the mystery sat under the tree. The ginger had always wondered what he was writing on that notebook. But just a few days ago, it suddenly clicked. He was writing on a _diary_. It would explain the worn out cover and why he was bringing out and writing on the same notebook everyday. He couldn't possibly be writing down all his homeworks on that one notebook, unless it was his _universal_ one. But he had seen the boy bring out other notebooks other times as well, but the one notebook that he seemed to never miss bringing out everyday was that black one.

For a split second Hinata joked to himself that it was probably _The Death Note_.

Ha ha.

***

The next day, Hinata was overjoyed that club meeting was cancelled.

Good thing he decided to check his phone after classes so he was notified when sensei sent them a message saying she had a few important matters to attend to that day.

Quietly, he entered their clubroom. He grinned when he looked out the window and saw that the boy hadn't taken his place at his usual spot yet.

_I would definitely beat him to it._

He was so going to meet that boy today. He was extremely eager, though if he was being honest, he was also pretty nervous. He didn't exactly have a plan or whatsoever. He would just go there, meet him, and then try to come up with a conversation. He was quite sure that it was going to be awkward as hell, but his curiosity and his odd fondness for the boy was really getting to him. He must meet him. He just had to trust his talkative and easy-going self.

So that was what he told himself as he carefully made his way towards the back of the old building. He wasn't sure why he was being so discreet. It wasn't like the place was off-limits or something. But he just had to make sure.

The warm breeze of May greeted him the moment he stepped out of the building. Now outside, he took in his surroundings, eyes trailing on the grass that seemed to stretch on under the soles of his school slippers. It was really peaceful, only the distant sound of people chattering from the other side of the building could be heard.

He felt like such an intruder. He didn't belong to a place as calm as this. He was too loud; too full of energy. He'd just set off the balance if he stayed here any longer. But he pushed all those thoughts aside, getting more and more motivated to meet the boy as he heard the soft crunching of twigs and grass under his feet as he made his way towards the tree.

It didn't take him long to reach the place. He looked to his left and there he saw their clubroom. He let out a satisfied breath, grateful for the familiarity of it all. Now he just have to wait for him.

He looked around. Hinata knew a particular raven-haired boy always sat under the shade of this tree almost everyday after classes. He saw him every time he looked out the window of his art clubroom, always seeming to be writing about something on a journal. At first he thought the guy just liked this spot because it seemed relaxing and away from the noise of the campus. But after locking eyes with him from a distance far too many times already to be considered as a simple coincidence - and then witnessing the guy immediately remove his gaze away shyly as if caught doing something suspicious, that was when he knew he had enough.

He wanted to know who the guy was and hopefully be friends with him. What was the harm in trying, anyway?

So here he was, sitting under the same shade and waiting for the guy to take his place at his usual spot.

 _I just want to meet him_ , that's all, Hinata thought. _And probably see what he's writing on that suspicious notebook of his... Finally._

The sound of footsteps nearing him shook him out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards the direction of the sound and there the boy was, standing just a few feet from him with a backpack slung over on one shoulder, wearing an expression of what might be a mix of shock and disbelief. Hinata felt his heart momentarily stop because _oh my god he looked taller and hotter up close,_ before he found his voice again, flashed his brightest and most carefree smile, and said;

_"It's you."_

 

** Bloom. **

Tobio just stood there with his mouth wide open and his face frozen as he took in the sight in front of him. A million questions raced through his mind and he wondered why everything felt wrong, wrong, so, so _wrong_.

The orange-haired boy shouldn't be here. They weren't supposed to be standing here face to face with only a few steps and a small space between them. They should be separated by a brick wall. This couldn't be happening.

His feet remained glued on the ground beneath him. There seemed to be a lump in his throat that kept him from speaking.

Out of instinct, he clutched the strap of his bag tighter, as if doing so would protect his journal that contained his thoughts - secrets - writings about Hinata - inside. It suddenly felt too heavy.

_No, no, no. There's no way I'll let him know that I write about him. I'd rather die._

He watched as the ginger compose himself and flash the brightest smile Tobio had ever seen. It made his stomach do a weird somersault.

"It's you." Hinata greeted, standing up slowly and taking a step closer to Tobio, which just made him take a step back.

"What are you doing here?" The taller boy asked in an accusing tone.

Hinata didn't seem to take the hint, let alone make himself feel offended. If anything, he looked relieved, whereas Tobio was utterly confused. And pissed.

"My, my, is that how you greet a _friend_?" Hinata pretended to be slightly offended, eyes teasing.

_Friend? Since when?_

Tobio scowled. He'd much rather prefer the orange-haired boy inside that classroom. At least with that he didn't have to personally deal with him. He could only observe silently and admire him from a distance. But now he was here. Deep down inside he was disappointed and happy at the same time; disappointed that he could no longer keep his self-made image of Hinata; and happy that he could finally talk to him. It was like the longing buried inside him was set free. And so that was probably what made his scowl vanish just a little, and what little confidence he had go back.

Hinata scratched the back of his head unsurely, a small blush on his cheeks. Tobio thought it was cute.

"I--uh--hope you're not mad or anything." He laughed nervously. "I'm Shouyou Hinata, by the way."

_I know._

"Hinata," he muttered in reply, testing the way the syllables form in his mouth.

He realized that was the first time he said his name out loud. He looked away, face flushing and insides knotting.

"I'm T-tobio Kageyama. But Kageyama will do," he stammered, unsure of how this introduction thing worked.

_This is so awkward, I just want the earth to swallow me now._

He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to think the situation was awkward. He just looked happy. For the second time that day, he smiled gently at Tobio. The boy sure knew how to make him feel lighter on the inside.

"Kageyama! That's a nice name. It suits you!"

"Uh, thanks? You should know flattery doesn't work on me... I-idiot."

 _Huh? Where did that come from? Meh. Already said it, so just go along with it_ , he thought to himself.

Ignoring the shorter boy's eyes on him, he made his way towards his usual spot under the tree and sat back down, leaning his head back and then closing his eyes. He no longer felt nervous around the kid. He already insulted him. Yeah, as if that would explain everything. A few seconds passed before he felt a warm presence sit beside him.

He opened one eye and peaked at him.

"So if flattery doesn't work on you, maybe insults do? Like, you know, maybe you're some kind of special case and you get turned on when people insult you." Hinata paused, eagerly considering his own idea, "Yeah, okay okay, so here it goes..."

He took a deep breath, then exhaled dramatically.

"Your face looks _horrifying_."

Tobio scoffed.

Well, that was so honest of him. First meeting and he was already insulting him. This kid sure was interesting. And annoying.

"I was born with this face!" He defended.

Hinata's laughter just turned louder with that. "Gomen, gomen!"

A few seconds of silence ticked by before the ginger spoke up again. "Hey Kageyama,"

"Hm?"

"You like this spot so much, don't you?"

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"Is it because you want to hide your face?"

"HAH?!"

The stupid ginger burst out laughing, pointing a finger at the other boy's face as he clutched his stomach which started to hurt from laughing.

They stayed seated under the tree as the remaining hours of the day went by, learning about each other and talking about random things. Thankfully, Hinata didn't ask him about too personal questions like what he writing on his journal or why he was always alone -- Tobio wouldn't have the guts to answer those two questions just yet. The former, too embarrasing; and the latter, too sensitive of a topic.

However, at the back of Tobio's mind, he was still confused as to how they got from being complete strangers to two people who seem to have been friends for years. Between the ginger's stories and his half-hearted nods, an odd between them had formed. He wanted to push it away, to detach himself from the company of this person, but then again it wasn't like he wasn't already attached since the first day he saw the short boy.

Tobio wasn't usually the type to open up to people, but there he was, catching himself sharing some bits and pieces about him and his mundane life to Hinata. The said boy didn't seem to get bored or annoyed by his company, and it struck Tobio speechless at how much that relieved and overjoyed him. For like the first time in weeks, he found himself cracking a small genuine smile for this short hyperactive idiot he just met and feeling a weird but good emotion bubble up inside him. It was like receiving the first good thing after a long time of neutrality that he hadn't seem to mind until a spark had come.

When they parted ways that day, the sun just barely in the horizon, Tobio swore he might have already fallen in love with the other - and the thought, like a comforting blanket on a somber winter night, warmed his insides and sent his thoughts hazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked this or if you want to share something to help me improve my writing.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr and let's scream over these volleyball gays together. I'm [fukurouji](http://fukurouji.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> \- Portia


End file.
